


Прекрасная воительница Сэйбер-Мун

by Argee_Lince



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частично вдохновлено заявкой: "Артурия проиграла пари (вариант: поспорила с кем-нибудь "на слабО"), и теперь должна сделать нечто неприемлемое для себя. Как она это будет делать, и что из этого получится. Юмор, стёб".<br/>Написано специально для ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасная воительница Сэйбер-Мун

Хриплый рёв Александра Вэйвер услышал ещё на пороге дома. В такие моменты вся нерешительность юного мага куда-то исчезала. Велвет взлетел на второй этаж, рывком распахнул дверь собственной комнаты... и почувствовал, как от облегчения разве что ноги не подкосились. Король Завоевателей, уже не способный просто смеяться, обернулся к Мастеру, тыча пальцем в телевизор и не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Вэйвер послушно всмотрелся.  
По экрану, изящно взбрыкивая неправдоподобно длинными ногами, бегала толпа девиц в разноцветных мини-юбках. Все они размахивали какими-то волшебными жезлами, выкрикивали заклинания и старательно несли в мир добро и справедливость, без жалости изводя местное зло на корню. Велвет досадливо поморщился. Разумеется, трудно было жить в Японии и вообще не знать, что такое "Сэйлор Мун" – но как прекрасным воительницам удалось довести Александра до такого состояния, оставалось решительно непонятным.  
– Они... они тоже Святой Грааль ищут, – выдавил, наконец, Король Завоевателей, утирая выступившие на глазах слёзы. – Чтоб фараона победить. А фараон на них демона Бормотоида наслал.  
Вообще-то, демона звали Герматоид. Но Александр не очень точно расслышал, да и вообще – с его точки зрения, имечко одноглазому чудику вполне подходило.  
– И что такого? – непонимающе хлопнул ресницами маг. – Про Грааль чего только не напридумали со времён Короля Артура...  
– Вот именно, Артура! – Райдер снова расхохотался. – Ей бы такой костюмчик подошёл, ты посмотри только!  
В этот момент голубоглазая блондинка с роскошной копной золотых волос мило улыбнулась очередному демону, кокетливо стрельнула глазками и послала противнику воздушный поцелуй такой убойной силы, что поганого вражину просто размазало по стенке.  
– А на эту посмотри! – продолжал веселиться Александр. – Никого не напоминает?  
Ещё одна блондинка. Коротко стриженая, слегка встрёпанная, с высокомерным выражением лица и золотым мечом в руках. Велвет оценил сходство и сложился пополам от смеха.  
– Ну ты даёшь! – простонал он. – Ты ещё им обоим предложи так нарядиться!  
– И предложу! – Райдер в порыве энтузиазма с размаху врезал кулаком по полу. – Прямо сейчас!  
Слово с делом у него не расходилось. Придушенный писк Вэйвера, которого подхватили под тёплое пузико, словно котёнка, остался неуслышанным.

– Считаешь, это будет весело, отродье? – надменно переспросил Гильгамеш.  
– Считаешь, это проверенный и надёжный способ добыть Грааль? – напряжённо свела брови Артурия.  
Александр кивал, не забывая подливать коллегам из очередной золотой амфоры, великодушно предоставленной Арчером.  
– Тебе хватает наглости заявлять, будто я не осмелюсь? – сжал кулаки Гильгамеш.  
– Тебе хватает пренебрежения утверждать, что мне не достанет духа на такую жертву? – пьяно возмутилась Артурия.  
– Вот и договорились, – подвёл итог Александр, разливая последние капли. – Выйдете в таком виде на драку с Диармайдом – буду должен вам желание. Одно на двоих.  
Звон золотых кубков скрепил идиотский договор.

– Ну, как считаешь, они условия выполнили? – Райдер дружески пихнул Мастера локтем в бок.  
– Не сказал бы, что в точности, – Вэйвер потёр ушибленные рёбра. – Но в целом... Хотя если ты не хочешь исполнять их желание, можно придраться...  
– Нет уж! – Александр рубанул воздух ребром ладони. – Уговор, сам знаешь, дороже денег.

Артурия чувствовала себя полной, круглой и абсолютной дурой. Однако уговор и в самом деле дороже денег – даже если от твоего имени говорило вино. Да и вдвоём заниматься идиотизмом всё же не так глупо, как в одиночку. Король Рыцарей смело шагнула вперёд, и Диармайд нервно сглотнул. Матроска с широким отложным воротником, плиссированная синяя мини-юбка, красные сапожки на небольшом каблучке, светлые волосы, стянутые в два хвостика, брошка-сердечко... кажется, сегодня Сэйбер решила добивать соперника исключительно психологически.  
– Я – Король Рыцарей, и я несу возмездие во имя Круглого Стола! – суровое выражение лица прекрасной воительницы в матроске яснее ясного давало понять, что станет с тем, кто рискнёт над ней насмехаться. Лансер переступил с ноги на ногу. Вот теперь он искренне сожалел, что на Артурию не действует волшебная родинка. Хороша ведь девка – всё при ней, как говорится. Ладушки, у каждого свои брачные игры. Если ей нравится так...  
– Я готов сразиться с тобой! – в тон Сэйбер отозвался первый из воинов Фианны. – Да восторжествует честь!  
В отдалении Сола-Ю остервенело рвала на клочки батистовый платочек, в бессильной злости наблюдая происходящее безобразие. Кирицугу задумчиво созерцал внутренности пистолетного дула, размышляя, не стоит ли покончить со всем разом – хватит одного выстрела. Котомине же впервые за долгое время ощущал искреннюю потребность воззвать к Господу в поисках душевного покоя.  
– Как смеешь ты, отродье, обижать беззащитную девушку? – вопросило с ближайшего фонаря. Тени сгустились в изящную и сильную фигуру, и Диармайд понял, что кто-то точно сошёл с ума. Возможно, даже он сам – поскольку с ума сходят исключительно в одиночку.  
Гильгамеш не изменил любимому цвету. Однако вместо привычного доспеха на нём сегодня красовались золотой фрачный костюм с цилиндром и золотая же полумаска, в прорезях которой мрачно горели алые глаза. Что ж, по крайней мере, это могло стать забавным.  
За спиной Короля Героев распахнулись, сияя мягким светом, Врата Вавилона – и в воздухе засвистели золотые розы, хищно впиваясь в мостовую острыми концами стеблей.

Искандер умел не только выигрывать, но и проигрывать. На свою следующую битву он вышел, как было заказано, обнажённым до пояса. Штаны в широкую вертикальную бело-синюю полоску поддерживал широкий зелёный ремень, а где-то у висков в ворохе рыжих кудрей трогательно притулились маленькие чёрные бантики...


End file.
